Ashitare! PreCure
is a Japanese magial girl/boy Pretty Cure series created by CureKurogane and produced by Izumi Todo of Toei Animation. This series takes place in the universe of'' Hugtto! PreCure'' , two years after the main Hugtto! Cures defeated the Criasu Corporation, and a new leader takes control of the Criasu, trying to gain a new form of Mirai Crystals where five young high school students gain to transform into PreCure. Like Hugtto!, the themes for Ashitare! are heroism, goals, and dreams. Production The series was filed and confirmed on February 12, 2018 a week after the series debut of Hugtto! PreCure. Synopsis List of Ashitare! PreCure Episodes Two years had passed and the Hugtto! Pretty Cures have defeated the Criasu Corporation, restoring all of the Tomorrow Powerer to the people around the world including the city of Hagukumi, where everyone's futures will be filled with hopes and happiness. They thought that everything was going to return normal, right? Wrong. Meet Kajino Ryuusei, a second year high-school student looking forward into making this year the best out of his school years. Despite being late for school and being sent to stand in the hall like how Hana did in her second year in middle school, but turned out to be the best: his childhood friends: Nijiya Sarina and Hoshino Raido have returned to school with him and meets two new faces: Nishida Fuuka, a transfer student from Osaka and Aoshiba Jean-Gabriel, who came from the beautiful country of France. However, Ryuusei's first day of his second year would come to a halt when he notices a little girl falling from the sky, who introduces herself as Akarui and her guardian, Chisa who came along with her. But before they could explain, the Criasu Corporation has returned more powerful than ever and demand Akarui and Chisa to hand over the Mirai Crystal. When they didn't the Criasu summons a new and improved Oshimaida! Refusing to stand down, a new Mirai Crystal appeared within Ryuusei's heart, allowing him to transform into the Pretty Cure of Courage, Cure Dragon! Characters Pretty Cures / The main protagonist of the series. Ryuusei is a second-year student at Millénaire High School, who has hopes in being able to graduate high school with his head held high. Ryuusei always believes in reaching to goals, and taking every obstacle in order to succeed in which he learned that chasing goals isn't easy. He is very skilled in sports, exceling mostly in track and basketball. After vowing to protect Akarui and Chisa, Ryuusei gains his Dragon Mirai Crystal, allowing him to transform into the Pretty Cure of Courage, Cure Dragon. He bears the element of fire. / Sarina is a beautiful and mature girl who is from Ryuusei's class and is a popular model for a fashion magazine named La Passion. She is well known by her classmates and is admired by many because of her elegance and poise, and is shown to have a motherly personality. After seeing Ryuusei fight the Oshimaida, vowing to protect the future, her desire into making everyone happy starts to shine within her, being given her Iris Mirai Crystal to transform into the Pretty Cure of Happiness, Cure Iris. She controls the element of heart. / Raido is the school council vice president Millénaire High School as well as the classmate of Ryuusei and Sarina. Like Sarina, Raido is very mature and takes his role seriously but with a kind heart. Years ago, he was a very skilled gymnast and won many competitions during his childhood, but stopped doing it after suffering an injury which scarred his confidence in returning to gymnastics. After seeing Ryuusei and Sarina transform into Pretty Cure, Raido steps in to help the two and gains his Thunderbird Mirai Crystal, transforming him into the Pretty Cure of Guidance, Cure Thunderbird. He manifests the elemtent of electricity. / Fuuka is the tomboy of the group as well as one of the new students MIllénaire High. She comes from a big family, having three brothers: a twin brother and two younger, and two younger sisters and her family owns a karate dojo in which she excels in karate and judo. Fuuka is a very mellow young woman and never backs down whenever she's in a situation or someone else needs help and it was proven when she refuses to back down from a fight, earning her Aura Mirai Crystal, transforming her into the Pretty Cure of Humility, Cure Aura. She controls the element of wind. / Jean-Gabriel or he's like to be called Jean is one of the new students transferred to Millénaire High. He is half-Japanese, half-French and is a highly-skilled chef and pâtissier in which his father who is French-American is famously known for in Paris. Jean is a very handsome young man and all of the girls would chase after him, but is only love is making people happy with his signature dishes and teach everyone how to enjoy cooking. After seeing the others defending him and how he wanted to inspire others with his future, Jean steps in and earns his Saphir Mirai Crystal, transforming him into the Pretty Cure of Creation, Cure Saphir. He controls the element of water. : The sixth Cure of the series. She is known as the Pretty Cure of Elegance and her element is Moonlight. Mascots Akarui is a mysterious young girl around 6 years of age who fell from the sky along with her guardian, Chisa who was being chased by the Criasu Corporation. She can speak very well and is intelligent which regularly a child her age would still be learning. Akarui can sense Tomorrow Powerer and gets very weak when it is decreased. She can sense the energy of Prickly Powerer and when she summons the Cures' Mirai Crystals, she shouts out "Mirai Flash!". Chisa is a squirrel-like fairy who fell from the sky with Akarui and often guides the Cures during their battle with the Criasu Corporation. She is often the voice of reason, but she sometimes gets stuck in her own little world. Chisa has a deep love for fashion and sweets in which she opens a bakery called Sweet Chisa. Like Harry, Chisa has the ability to transform into a human: a beautiful young woman with an 80s hairdo and goes under the name, . Criasu Corporation * - The main antagonist of the series and the new CEO of the Criasu Corporation. Supporting Characters Items * is the main transformation device of the Ashitare! Cures. It a five-pointed star shaped commune that comes into the respective colors of the Cures. To transform, the five must use their respective Mirai Crystals and shout out, "Ashita Start!" * are the main collective items used for the series. Unlike the original Mirai Crystals, which are shaped as hearts, these Crystal take the form of five-pointed stars. However, they manifest in Tomorrow Powerer and is the the physical form of the said power and can transform the energy into their Cures' respective elemental powers. Locations Trivia Category:Series Category:Fanseries Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Ashitare! PreCure